


Half-half

by w_tobi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 13:35:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10663713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/w_tobi/pseuds/w_tobi





	Half-half

01.

当宫侑第三次划开手机屏幕，在按键“1”上犹豫半天又关掉时，他终于肯从沙发上起来，踢着不情不愿的脚步挪向餐厅。

今天没有训练，这是无所谓的事。他们周五下午都不训练。  
今天隔壁不知是山崎还是野崎太太送来了些鸡蛋，这是好事。虽然不知道怎么搞这些鸡蛋，但他好歹记得把它们放进冰箱里，剩下的就看宫治怎么发落吧，要吃要孵都随他便。  
说到宫治。  
今天宫治不在，这是坏事。宫侑记得昨天跟宫治去训练时碰见了他女朋友，叫宫治今天出去玩。  
如果宫治不回来，那对他来说可就是个大问题了。  
作为一个标准的抱着金手指长大的一级残废，烧穿锅底已经是基本款了，经典款则是烧水时触发火警器，在那之后他被剥夺了进厨房的权利。至于因为把内裤跟球鞋一起扔进洗衣机而差点被宫治踹出家门之类的小事，完全不值一提。  
宫侑觉得自己能安全活到现在多半亏了他的好兄弟，如果可以，真想麻烦他一辈子。  
他产生此等恶质的想法时丝毫没有愧疚感，他的羞耻心在出生时就跟着脐带一起被剪断丢掉了。  
但现在也不是惋惜当年羞耻心长到了脐带上的问题，如果宫治今晚不回来，他要么饿肚子，要么叫外送，他可不想等宫治回来就看见几辆停在院子里的警车和破着大洞漏风的房子。  
说真的，宫侑又看了一眼挂钟，希望宫治今天能有点节制，早点回家来喂他这个嗷嗷待哺的兄弟。况且他钱包里只有一枚套套，还是以防万一带的，他真不知道这个“万一”打算发生在什么地方。  
不过这些全是遐想，当务之急还是找点东西充饥……

这么想着的宫侑拉开冰箱门时听到了钥匙插进锁孔里的声音。咔哒，转了半圈。  
哦？  
他探头去看玄关里换鞋的自家兄弟。  
通感这词就是用来形容此时的宫侑的，他的眼睛当了他的舌头他的手，隔着不到十米的空气，先把宫治上上下下仔仔细细舔了一遍。  
头发跟早上出门时一样，定型很好；校服领结打在第二颗纽扣处，安然无恙；袖口好好固定在手腕，只露两块圆形骨头出来；裤子是昨天熨的，没皱。  
没做成。  
这是宫侑的第一反应。  
估计已经分手了。  
这是宫侑的第二反应。  
他根本不需要猜测或是试探，宫治换女友换的比衣服还勤，多一个少一个有一个没一个都动摇不了他脸上的表情半分。  
而他就更不在乎了。

宫治把书包丢在沙发上，走到冰箱跟前。宫侑刚拿出来一罐冰汽水，透明易拉罐表面布满密密麻麻细小的水珠。他直接把汽水贴上那张跟自己一模一样的脸，一半讨好一半坏心，那张总是让人看了心情愉悦的脸此时正显现出微妙的不愉快。  
这种幼稚的把戏玩多了也是会腻的。  
宫治退开两步，从宫侑那个半径臂长可以为所欲为的“支配领域”里出来。  
不想表现出能够满足这个愉快犯的恶劣期望，不过汽水可以收下。  
“分手了？”  
宫侑倒不在意，又从冰箱里掏出一罐汽水，顺便拎出来一板布丁，然后用肩膀把门带上，踢拉着拖鞋跟着宫治上楼，颇有点不请自来的架势，就要往别人房间里进。  
“需要心友分享你的悲伤吗？”  
“我更需要你滚蛋。”  
“别这样，治，你又不是小孩子了。”  
俩人在宫治房间门口做了一番“我要进”和“滚滚滚”的攻防战，期间宫侑因为同时拿着布丁和汽水而暂处劣势，不过最后还是赢了。  
那话是怎么说的来着？跟没有羞耻心的人争斗，就好比跟一个光着身子的人比赛扒衣服，一开始你就输了。

扒衣服冠军宫侑进来后立马把手里的东西往地毯上一丢，自己也滚倒，抱住不知道哪来的一个玩具，好像是兔子还是什么鬼，他从没见过长成这样的兔子，根本就是个粉红色的长方形，耳朵和腿一模一样。  
他搂着兔子，强迫它跟自己一起对换衣服的宫治行注目礼，视线从他漂亮精壮的后背滑进股沟，硬生生揩一把油下来。  
宫治从旁走过时踹了他一脚。  
“别挡路。”  
“我以为她是你喜欢的类型。”  
宫侑收起视线，挪开腿。  
宫治坐在他前面，手里拿着游戏手柄，听见这话时，不咸不淡地问了句：“从哪看出来的？”  
“床上。”  
宫侑说的一本正经。  
“很可爱喔。”  
其实差点笑出来。  
“你不觉得吗？”  
“不觉得。”  
“没情趣。”  
“我的错？”  
“我的错，我的错。”  
宫侑笑着放开了那只兔子，翻了个身，手像是不经意又像是故意地搭在了宫治的大腿上。搭了一阵，见腿的主人没动静，又得寸进尺摸进去。  
宫治终于停下了握操作杆的手。  
“没训练的下午你都是这样欲求不满吗？”  
“真犀利。好歹是初夜对象，对我温柔点嘛。”  
宫侑绝对是把节操碎地诠释得最彻底的人，当年他爬上宫治床的时候丝毫没有关于近亲的反省。照他的话来说，我们在同一个子宫里分享了十个月的呼吸心跳，难道还有什么嫌隙隔阂可言吗？  
套路，全是套路。

宫治一把丢开操作杆，扣住那只已经从运动裤下边滑进去的手，用力扯出来，接着翻身骑跨在宫侑身上，居高临下地看着他。  
“你可不是我的初夜对象，不要搞错了，侑，被插的人是你。”  
“喔~？”  
明明是被刀抵上脖子的人，却丝毫没有慌乱，反而眼里的笑意更浓了，满满都是得逞时的神采奕奕。  
如果非要给这露骨的眼神下一个定义，大概可以称作是被冠以“爱”的名义的欲望。谁管是什么爱，亲人的爱兄弟的爱朋友的爱被血缘强迫连结产生的爱，这世上爱多了去了，各种各样各种形态，能把死人复活，能把青蛙变王子，能让美梦成真，如果爱这么好用，他们早就拿下世界冠军了。  
宫治再清楚不过了，宫侑就像一粒珍珠，被光鲜亮丽的珍珠质包裹着，受着彩色日光和碧蓝大海的照料疼爱。  
而他同样再清楚不过了，宫侑这份赤裸裸摆在他面前的欲望来自哪里。他要把他在床笫之间虚伪的表皮一层一层撕下来，让他内里剩下的沙砾暴露无遗。  
说到底，这跟烂大街的洋葱有什么区别。  
全是狗屁。  
他最讨厌吃洋葱。

宫治站起来，拉开床头柜，掏出一支没开过封的润滑剂，丢给后面已经坐起身的宫侑。

“自己润滑。”

 

02.

宫治在床上是个暴君。  
他不做润滑，更不做前戏，甚至连接吻都没有。  
他坐在椅子上，翘着二郎腿，正对着宫侑的屁股，看他沾满粘液的手指在后面进出。

宫侑的前戏做得相当到位，他总是谨慎地将一截一截指骨埋进去，再谨慎地一截一截抽出来，谨慎是为了保证让宫治每一个细节都能看清楚，收缩的褶皱也好，湿滑的咕叽声也罢，所有细节都被牢牢掌握在手里，就像他的托球一样，分毫不差，精准地踩上宫治每一毫克肾上腺素。  
他一定会昂起头，露出脆弱的喉结，隔着一层薄薄的皮肤上下滚动。那是要害，一口就能咬碎。  
他故意把要害露出来给他看，勾引他，诱惑他。  
高昂的头颅牵引着刻意压低的腰身，看起来比天鹅更加柔软，实际却比猎豹更加强劲，韧性又性感地暴露在空气里。  
下沉的脊柱升降起沟壑与山崖，凸起的尾椎像是一块突兀的小石头山，锋利，坚硬，却漂亮极了，曼妙的曲线沿着他放肆的手指滑进刻意掩藏的阴翳里，那儿藏着他深深浅浅的欲望。  
宫侑转过头，流转在他眼里的光讳莫如深。  
“你还在等什么？”  
宫侑从来不是个在床上拘谨的人，相反，他放得很开，或者说，因为要做给宫治看所以故意放得很开。  
可宫治是暴君，他不体谅他的故意，不亲吻他，不疼惜他。他在这儿就是为了亏待这具身体的，宫侑把要害送到他手上，他就碾碎，一点活口不留。

他的手抚上他的尾椎，温厚的掌心顺着下压的脊椎一直滑到肩胛，仿佛是在对待自己最爱的人一样，小心翼翼地，生怕弄疼他。  
宫侑觉得他装过头了。但他不介意多享受一会儿这份装模作样。  
之后宫治开始施力，强硬地摁着这具身体让他顺从地滑趴在床上，后翘的屁股更方便他看见，也更加羞耻。

宫治喜欢背入式。  
他只肯做背入式。  
“我可不认为能对自己的脸硬起来。”  
“如果要做，别让我看见你的脸。”

他拉下裤子，亮出性器，干净漂亮，坚硬笔直，被所有见过的人称赞的、宫侑最喜欢的东西。  
暂时不会让他太喜欢。  
不加预告，他狠狠顶了进去。  
宫侑被这粗暴的第一下呛了个气音，半天才缓过来。他想控诉，但他的好兄弟可不会给他控诉的机会。  
他跪在床上，被动承受着来自后方粗暴凶狠的撞击，头梗在枕头里，脖子已经够累了，手指还得抓住床单丝毫不敢放松——他可不想被宫治顶的一脑袋撞到床头上去，如果会，那多半也只是要他自己一人承受的嘲笑。  
他这么势单力薄，铠甲和软肋都被宫治捏在手里，还有什么可留下来的东西吗？

宫治操他操得狠。  
他掐着他的腰，用着几乎要捏碎他的力量，下身坚硬炙热的性器强硬地在湿润紧致的甬道里进出，无缝贴合，皮肤间摩擦出几近让人疯狂的快感，不加掩饰，无需压抑。  
他的性器太具侵略性。他说要操他，就真的是在操他，只操他，一下一下钉死在他身体里。  
宫治唯独不会在操他时亏待他，每一下都精准无比地撞击在前列腺上，以大力地、深入地、让身下人无法忽视的强烈存在感和舒爽感征服他，让他抠紧床单呜咽出声。

高潮来临前，宫侑是做小伏低的那个，他被疼痛和接踵而至的酥爽来来回回熨烫，根本无法分辨嘴里说出的是“慢一点”还是“快一点”。  
一波一波快感像是海潮，从交合的部分直至身体最深最难以启齿的地方开始，推达四肢百骸，让他每一根神经都发麻打颤，让他的小腿肚转筋抽痛，让他甚至以为小腹会被烧穿一个洞，让他最终臣服讨饶。

做爱的结局通常都不是什么好结局。  
宫侑的身体抖得厉害，没有实感，山崖崩塌沟壑碎裂，他像海上的一叶扁舟，跌跌撞撞摇摇晃晃被狂风骤雨卷进不见底的海底，在到达海底之前他就死了。  
他甚至都没办法讨一个安慰的吻，或是伸出手去抓一根脆弱的稻草。稻草不让他抓，宫治卡着他的脖子，叫他射在套子里，完事前不准摘。  
操你。  
宫侑咬牙切齿挤出来两个字。  
宫治听到后似乎笑了一下，手上的力道卸了半分，气息喷在他滚烫的背上。  
“我不就在操你。”  
他的性器，那个跟宫治一样好看漂亮的性器在腿间颤抖着吐出液体，孤零零地，可怜兮兮，没人去疼爱它。

宫治在床上是个彻头彻尾的暴君。  
没人能反抗他，没人敢反抗他，没人想反抗他。

“该死的。”  
宫侑把套子摘下来，打两个结，随手一抛丢进垃圾桶，顺便扯两张纸巾。  
他真不敢相信宫治在床上这么凶，竟然还是个戴套派。

“比起戴套，我更讨厌弄脏床单。”  
最开始提出异议时，宫治斜了他一眼：“除非你有信心全部夹住。”  
“那我呢？”  
“你也一样，不戴套就别想射。”  
宫侑当场气绝。

现在想来还是气绝的下场，一点没少。

强行把不愉快的回忆赶出脑海，宫侑再转头时看见同样处理完脏东西的宫治已经脱掉了衣服，拿起毛巾准备进浴室。  
“炮友都没你这么无情的。”宫侑冲他的背影抱怨道，“就没哪个女朋友说你是暴君吗？”  
宫治终于扭头看了他一眼。  
“晚饭想吃什么？”  
“蟹脚面。”  
“我打算做咖喱。”  
“那就不要问我！”  
宫治转身就走，宫侑在他后面大声补充道：“别忘了加苹果块。”

看着宫治关上了房门，宫侑又重新趴回枕头上。  
方才被碾压过的身体还残留着灼热，透过毛孔穿过皮脂沉降进骨髓，又疼又舒服。  
他对这种快感太过熟悉，越是熟悉，越是深刻地烙在身体里，让他心中的小气球鼓胀起来，挤压在胸腔里。  
他需要肺来呼吸，需要胃来吃饭，需要肝来代谢，需要脾脏来承受他的坏脾气。可是他身体里住了个小气球，只有小气球是百无一用的，而且它还总是在膨胀，膨胀，无尽膨胀，看见宫治时会膨胀，看见宫治的女朋友时会膨胀，看见宫治和女朋友走在一起时会膨胀。  
他身体总共就那么大一点，哪来地方养活这小气球。他快连自己都养不活了。

那要戳破它吗？  
不要，会疼。  
可是膨胀也会疼。  
那就让它疼着。

宫治不是暴君。他才是暴君。

他做过最差劲的事情就是睡了宫治每一个女朋友，而且是正大光明的。他不屑于撒谎与遮掩，他会大方地告诉他，你这个女朋友没什么料啊，下次换个身材好点的。  
他狂妄自大地当着独裁者，也狂妄自大地接受宫治的女朋友们的控诉。  
“你们真的是兄弟吗，治君可比你温柔一百倍啊。”  
然后继续狂妄自大地将自己摆在宫治心里最特别的位置上——你看，即便如此，他也是独一无二的那个。  
宫治只在他面前是暴君。

那要戳破小气球吗？  
不，绝不。

宫侑蜷起身子，用力抱住自己。  
他的铠甲和软肋已经给了他，不能连这份最卑微的喜欢也失去。

 

03.

宫侑是在去体育馆的路上被人拦下来的。  
一个瘦瘦小小的女生，穿着规规矩矩的校服，留一头浅栗色的齐肩短发，刘海绕过耳朵在脑后绑了个小辫子，系着细细的白色缎带，跟头发一样颜色的眼睛半垂着看着自己的脚背。  
她不太敢看宫侑。  
稻荷崎一半以上的人都不太敢招惹宫侑。

“什么事，长话短说。”  
他今天心情不错，没有故意刁难对方的打算。  
“可、可以把这个带给治君吗？”  
双手递上一封精致的情书，纯白色的，跟发带一样。

这就是宫治换女朋友如此之快的原因。  
不知是他做派太高调，还是这些女孩子们嗅觉太灵敏，既然他从不避嫌在有女友的时候跟别人出双入对，那没人在身边的时候自然就是其他女孩表白的好机会。  
而且宫治很少拒绝别人，基本上来者不拒。好在他有自己的规矩，不会脚踏两条船，恋爱期间也算是个完美男友，所以即便是最后提分手的那一方，口碑依然很好。  
就算在排球部全员几乎霸占“稻荷崎帅哥排行榜”前位的情况下，宫治也是打头的翘楚。  
顺便一提，宫侑是拖后腿的。  
倒不是他长得不帅，而是他实在太鬼畜了。  
最经典的案例就是曾经有个大胆的女生约他，他给别人回了张纸条，上面写着一个有反射壁的随机游动转移概率矩阵。  
那女生花了两个月的时间才弄明白这矩阵“不可约”。  
不约。他就只是想这么说而已。

宫侑接过情书，上下打量了一番，连带人一起，然后揣进口袋。  
女孩深鞠一躬，正打算离开，却被叫住了。  
“话说……”  
宫侑冷淡的声音让她无意识瑟缩了一下肩膀，转过身，依然不太敢看他，唯唯诺诺地低着头。  
“是？”  
“要不要跟我交往？”  
“是……诶？！”  
女孩猛地抬起头，一脸愕然地看着他，像一只受惊的小鹿。她的震惊致使她一瞬间忘记了惧怕，直视着宫侑的眼里满是不可思议。  
——草食系，没长大，撕碎吃掉刚刚好。  
“不……那个，为什么呢？”  
“为什么……”宫侑摸着下巴想了想，回答说：“因为我们一样呀，长得一样，年龄一样，体格一样，日常生活一样，那里也一样。”  
女孩愣一会儿才反应过来“那里”指的是哪里，一瞬间脸涨得通红。  
“可能你不信，小时候连我妈都很难分出来我俩哦。所以，跟我交往不一样吗？”  
他脸上挂着笑容，插着口袋好整以暇地看着面前的女孩，也不说话，眼神温柔极了，就好像告白的人是他一样。  
全学的宫治的做派。  
小鹿沉默了一阵，接着给出了回答。她细弱蚊蝇的声音差点让宫侑错过这不值一提的挣扎。  
“不一样的。”  
“侑君和治君，完全不一样。”

 

宫侑是倒数第二个进体育馆的。  
他目标明确，不转弯，直接走到宫治旁边，拉开运动裤把情书塞进去，然后放手让松紧带用力回弹打在对方的屁股上，发出一声清脆的“啪——！”，相当下流又恶趣味。  
“Have a good time, dude.”

更衣室里除了他俩还有别人，不过看上去没有一个人对情书内容或这俩人开放的“打情骂俏”感兴趣。角名更是已经打起了哈欠，赤木相信如果让他现在开始从100倒数，估计100还没说完就能躺倒睡死。  
他有时真不理解这些二年级的小年轻们怎么一个比一个奇葩，个个都是我行我素天上地下唯我独尊的架势，宫侑尤其是个中翘楚。  
好在，好在还有一个能治住他的——  
最后一个踏进体育馆的北信介一个手刀砍在宫侑的后腰上，后者当场发出一声嚎叫，惨死。  
没到惨死的程度，他挂在宫治身上，哀怨地瞪着自家队长。  
“信介君，肾对于一个男人来说是很重要的。”  
北信介没理会他惨兮兮的小眼神，打开置物柜开始换衣服。

待他换完衣服准备进球场时，突然想起来什么，停住脚转身站在一二年级的队员们面前，神色严峻。  
走在前面的尾白和大耳回过头奇怪地看着他。  
“下周开始春高预选赛，你们这帮狐狸崽子最近都给我把裤腰带勒紧了，别把精力浪费在不必要的地方，我知道春天来了。”  
哦————  
一群棒读。  
其中还夹杂着一个特别突出的嬉笑声。  
北信介顿时青筋暴起。  
“说的就是你，侑，刚才有女生给你表白对不对，奉劝你，要么拒绝，要么让她等春高结束！”  
正搭着自家兄弟肩膀的宫侑听到这话时停下了说笑，一秒钟反应过来，立马指着宫治说：“那是给治的！”

见谁坑谁，能坑就坑，连亲兄弟都不放过。  
赤木大大地叹了口气。

北信介翻了个白眼又转过去，宫侑在他背后得寸进尺地用胳膊肘捅捅宫治，“听见没，听见没，记得拒绝啊。”

 

04.

“你今天状态不好。”  
中场休息的时候，宫治走到宫侑旁边坐下，将手里的毛巾盖在他汗湿的头上，顺便把水瓶也递过去。  
“发生什么事了？”  
宫侑用力灌下一口水，抹抹嘴角，艰难地回了两个字：“没事。”  
“骗谁呢。”  
他们从诞生起就被同一个胎盘紧紧联系着，更不要提之后四千多个夜晚还毫无间隙地睡在同一张床上，白天说的骚话和梦里说的实话全都听了个遍，宫侑那些能把别人轻易蒙过去的瞎话可对他完全没用。  
“你今天的托球全都低了一厘米，没发现吗？”  
该死的，他还真没发现。  
有时候宫侑真是恨透了双胞胎之间的了如指掌，简直就像被扒光衣服摆在对方面前一样，一点秘密都藏不住。他仅剩的一个秘密现在都藏得精疲力尽，哪还有什么别的心思。  
于是他没吭声，又灌了一口水下去。  
宫治想了想，压低声音问：“昨天做的狠了？”  
“噗——咳咳咳咳！！！！”  
一口水差点从鼻子里出来。  
宫侑拍着胸口狂咳不止，既没办法反驳，也没办法复仇，只能满脸通红——被气管里的小水泡呛得。  
不远处尾白等人被这巨大的咳嗽声吸引得看过来，大声询问他还好吗。  
宫治很有眼色地作了个没事的手势，然后拍拍他的后背帮他顺气，看起来相当贴心，如果忽略他另一只手正挡在嘴边克制笑意的话。  
笑宫侑还能忍，可接下来说的话就不能忍了，他竟然假装顺着他的心意说：“好的，好的，你特别好，特别好。”  
去他妈的。  
宫侑好不容把气顺过来，一把挥开宫治装模作样（他觉得）的手：“你不信？要不要我现在就给你表演一个螺旋桨式起飞？”  
这下宫治彻底破功了。  
他大笑起来，笑得浑身颤抖，方才帮他顺气的手现在正扶着他保持平衡，勉勉强强不至于从板凳上栽下去。  
他笑得这么开心，宫侑都不忍心复仇了，不怀好意的爪子在他侧腰附近逡巡了半天又收回去。  
宫治笑够了，抹了把眼泪，一本正经地对他说：“比起螺旋桨式起飞，你还是给我写个有反射壁的随机游动转移概率矩阵吧。”  
“我靠，”宫侑楞了一下，随即反应过来，“你这变态。”  
宫治把自己的毛巾甩到他脸上，“少废话。”

 

结束训练后不出所料，某人被迷妹团请去做分手感言。

“我觉得，”宫侑半靠在更衣室的门上，紧盯着十米开外被女生包围的中心，表情阴沉，口吻严肃，用着“我打算杀掉一个人”的语气说：“我觉得我们需要制定一个规章制度，女生不能进体育馆。”  
“然后没两天你就会发现治有了男朋友。”有人切实中肯地提出可能性。  
“那还是算了。”  
他走进更衣室，躺在联排椅子上，捞起赤木的《月刊排球》开始翻看。赤木仔细观察了一下他有没有拿反。  
“这就是你今天状态不好的原因？”尾白适时地坐到他脑袋旁，出于前辈的体贴觉得还是问一句比较好。  
“连你都看出来了？”  
“啊没，我就问问，感觉。”感觉应该不是宫治屁股的错，或是他的屌的错。  
“就是……那个吧，春天来了。”  
银岛把头从上衣领口弄出来，也加入了他们的对话。  
“所以你是嫉妒追治的女生比你多？想不到你这么幼稚啊。”赤木俯身抽走宫侑手里的《月刊排球》，折好放进自己包里，“不过我能理解啦，‘明明两个人长得一样，为什么追他的人更多呢’这样的想法吧，因为你太鬼畜了嘛。”  
“不是我太鬼畜的问题，”宫侑后脑勺枕着手，想了想说：“是春天来了。”

说完后他站起来，像是做出了什么重大的决定，走到北信介旁边，他的队长正咬着笔帽写今天的部活日志。  
“信介君，”宫侑拿走他手里的部活日志，“你愿意跟我交往吗？”  
周围一地碎裂的下巴。  
“可以。”  
又是一地刚捡起来又掉下去的下巴。  
“但我不当bottom。”  
“我也不当。”  
“那分手吧，拜拜。”  
北信介一把夺回部活日志，满脸不耐烦地作了个“快滚”的手势。  
宫侑还没来得及对这段历时十五秒的恋情做出评价，就注意到宫治刚从他身后走过，一脸意味深长。

妈的。  
宫侑咬咬牙，全怪宫治的屁股和他的屌。  
他冲着罪魁祸首大声说了句：“春之花小王子！”  
欲盖弥彰。

 

05.

“猪肉，胡萝卜，小葱，还有什么？”  
“我想想，淀粉家里还有，胡椒也有……就这些吧。”  
“哦。”  
宫侑低下头又在备忘录上摁了几个字，然后突然想起来：“对了，之前隔壁阿姨送了些鸡蛋，我忘记告诉你了。”  
“我知道。”宫治推开超市大门，侧身让宫侑进来，“不然你以为我为什么说吃蛋包饭。”  
“我以为……我以为你听进去了信介君的话。”宫侑把手机揣进衣服口袋，紧跟两步把门关上，“信介君不是说要保存精力嘛，你昨天干的那么卖力，当然要多吃点蛋补补。”  
“……………………请问你是如何能把所有事情都想的这么下流的？还有你能不能从购物车里出来？”  
不。  
宫侑用实际行动表达了他的决心。他坐在购物车里，腿搭在前面的框栏上，像个小舰长，心安理得地指挥着宫治左转右转，去他喜欢的零食货架处。  
从旁侧身而过一个带女儿的妈妈，两个同坐在购物车里的人彼此赠与了一个美好的对视，那女孩甚至分给他一只红色的小气球，那是儿童专区的小礼物。

“你看，我拿着这个小气球，你再让购物车‘woo——’地飞出去，是不是会更好？”  
适时的沉默在蔓延。  
“治，我想‘woo——’地飞出去。”  
“你就想想吧。”  
“治爹，求你，爸。”  
“我没你这样的儿子。”

 

待宫治按照宫侑的指示取下货架最上层的手指饼干时，购物车里已经塞满了零食。  
宫侑被零食簇拥着，兴致很高，怀里抱的，身子侧边塞进去的，还有幸存在腿下的，就像财产一样，他说。  
“不太能理解。”  
宫治把饼干盒立在他脑袋上，推着车子准备前往下一个战区。  
宫侑把盒子拿下来，盯着背面看了一会儿，然后昂起头给宫治比划，手里还抓着那盒饼干。  
“我们原来在幼儿园的时候，不是每天都会发小零食吗。有一次我吃了同桌的手指饼干，结果他把你当成了我，还打你，记得不？”  
“原来你小时候就这么无耻啊。”  
“哈哈哈。”宫侑把饼干抛起来，看它掉回购物车里，“小时候老被你说脸厚的像城墙。”  
“现在不是城墙了。”  
“喔？”  
“现在是城墙拐弯儿。”  
“…………喂！”

 

宫治在冰柜前挑选猪肉的时候，宫侑坐在购物车里，胳膊撑着车的拦框等他。  
他没有注意这边，所以他可以放肆自己的目光在他身上逡游，不用担心被发现。

其实他刚刚撒了谎。  
偷吃饼干的人是他，被打的人也是他。

不过宫治不会记得的。他肯定不记得了。

因为饼干太可爱，所以忍不住下了手。这样的理由完全站不住脚。可他还是这么做了，带着很大会被发现的危险和恶作剧的心情，还有能看到他同桌哭鼻子的期待。  
于是他正大光明地吃掉那块饼干，然后舔着手指等同桌回来，等着看他哭鼻子，这样他就可以一边说“男子汉是不可以哭鼻子的哦”，一边哈哈大笑扬长而去。  
可是同桌没哭，他带了两个小帮手。  
他们推搡着把宫侑堵在教室角落，其他小朋友正在外面玩，没有人会过来，也没有人会注意到。  
宫侑想，他当时一定在害怕，不是怕他的拳头，而是怕他说的话。  
“你是世界上最差劲的家伙。”  
“以后一定没人喜欢你，也没人和你做朋友，因为你是个讨厌鬼！”  
是的，他想，就是这样，因为我是讨厌鬼，所以不要你喜欢。

在他学会逞强和跋扈前，他的本能就只有蜷起身子而已。  
他把自己缩成一个球来抵御小朋友的拳头，目光从桌子腿间穿过，看见教室门的玻璃窗上投下一片白色亮光，而他在这边，离得太远。  
那个时候，他以为自己要被全世界抛弃了。

然后呢，然后宫治进来了。

就像每个冒险故事里都有一个无所不能的骑士，每一个村民B身边也总有一个超级英雄。他们可能住邻居，经常乘一部电梯上下楼，手里提着印有相同便利店logo的塑料袋，每天有百分之十五的几率碰面。但是当村民B遭遇危险的时候，超级英雄总会及时出现解救他。  
如果问他为什么，多半会得到这样的回答：因为那百分之十五。

宫治直接飞起一脚把一个小帮手踢进了垃圾桶，又把另一个小帮手跺到地上，然后站定在他同桌面前，插着手，身上像披了个小斗篷。  
“为什么要欺负治？”  
他同桌显然被宫治吓住了，愣了好一会儿，才梗着脖子红着眼圈说：“骗人，他明明是……”  
“我才是侑。”宫治一把揪过他衣领，“哪个笨蛋会在偷吃之后还留在这等着被收拾？你傻吗？你刚刚打了治多少下我现在就揍你多少下。”  
“还有，吃你饼干怎么了，我就吃了，你能把我怎么样？”

他帅呆了，宫侑当时想，这个每天跟我有百分之百几率见面的超级英雄，我不仅认识他，而且他帅呆了。

但之后并没有“复仇”成功，老师及时出现带走了他们。下午的游戏两个人都被取消了参与资格，一起搬着小板凳去走廊里罚坐。  
宫侑的罪行比较轻，仅仅是“偷吃小朋友的饼干”而已。  
而宫治的罪行就比较重了，三个小朋友嚎啕大哭地给老师告状，所以他明天不仅要当着全班同学的面给他们道歉，还要给每个小朋友带两块手指饼干。

超级英雄也有必须要面对的现实问题。  
意识到这一点的宫侑坐在小板凳上哭了出来，小脸皱皱巴巴缩在一起，鼻涕眼泪糊的乱七八糟。  
紧挨着他的宫治吓了一跳，手忙脚乱地掏出小手绢给他擦，可是眼泪越擦越多，宫治结结巴巴地安慰他：“我们，我们下次找个，呃，干的，干的……嗯……偷偷报仇。”  
他还不会说“隐蔽”和“谨慎”这样复杂的词汇，只能用最稚嫩的词语组出最可靠的承诺。

“如果长得不一样就好了。”宫侑抽噎地憋出这么一句话。  
如果长得不一样，超级英雄不会被牵扯进莫名其妙的事件里，他应该去拯救世界，拯救人类，乘上时光机拯救未来，而不是把精力浪费在他这个村民B身上。

“你在说什么傻话，”宫治狠掐了一下他的鼻子，“长得一样才好吧。”  
“你看，我们长得一样，所以我说我是‘侑’的时候他都相信了。”  
并没有好吗。  
宫侑翻着小白眼。  
“今天老师来了嘛，下次，下次肯定不会被发现的。”宫治举起三根指头，“我保证。”  
“下次你不要来了。”宫侑抓住他的三根指头放下去，“我会自己解决的。”  
“可是妈妈说了……”

 

“……侑？……侑！”

宫侑猛地回神，宫治正提着东西站在他旁边，见他反应过来后，把手里的蔬菜和肉放进他怀里。  
“想什么呢？”他推着购物车朝出口走去，“你该出来了。”  
“没想什么。”  
想你这种实话他才不会说。  
宫侑小心地把怀里的东西挪开，撑着车拦框跳出来，跟在宫治旁边走向收银台。  
真奇怪，只要不谈爱，只要不做爱，他们就能好的同穿一条裤子。  
宫治怀疑地瞟他一眼，“思春？”  
说的也没错，宫侑点点头。  
“北前辈？”  
“谁？”  
“不是吗？”  
宫治又瞟了他一眼，脸上风轻云淡，往柜台递东西的速度一点没慢。  
“不，不哈哈哈哈……怎么会是信介君。”宫侑忍不住笑出声。他在脑子里模拟了一下北信介躺在身下的光景，然后下一秒就把他踹出了脑海。太可怕了，绝对是一场你死我活的屠杀。  
“而且信介君喜欢的类型是比他矮十厘米、小巧可爱的女生，最好不戴眼镜。”  
“是吗。”  
宫治点完要买的东西，打开钱包掏出卡递过去。宫侑非常好事地往里面瞧了一眼，之前放进去的套套还在，原封不动地藏在内夹里，可以看见一个模糊的轮廓。  
宫治接过小票单，准备签字时突然问道。  
“那你呢？”  
他语气平淡的就好像在问“那你要不要尝尝这个口味的布丁”一样，笔墨自走珠滑动十分流畅地写下名字，接着他直起身，把小票递给收银员，拎上购物袋时又问了一遍。  
这次他把头转过来了，十分认真地看着他。

“那你呢，你喜欢什么类型的女生？”

 

06.

话题开始的莫名其妙，结束的更加莫名其妙。  
宫治问完后，没等他回答又自己接过了话。  
“算了，当我没问。你八成喜欢的只有你自己吧。”  
然后提上东西就那么走掉了。

而他呢，他拿着小气球，像个傻子似的站在原地，一句话都没说出来。

 

后来宫侑一直为此事耿耿于怀，耿耿于怀到上赛场，耿耿于怀到预选赛结束，又耿耿于怀到去国青。  
现在，他坐在回程的新干线上，手里玩着古森元也给他的不二家棒棒糖，还在耿耿于怀。  
“你这份细心有时候真让人无所适从。”  
“不用谢。”  
连死对头家的自由人都能察觉出来他的状态并未发挥到极致，这可真是大失败。

算了下时间，部活应该还没开始，宫侑拨通了宫治的手机。  
滴了两声后被接起来，那边听上去有点吵，应该是在路上或者更衣室里。  
“回来了？”  
“嗯，在新干线上，两个半小时后到。”  
“要我去接你吗？”  
“不用，我认得路。”  
其实不认得，但宫治给他传过地图，应该没问题。  
“晚饭想吃什么？”  
“寿喜锅。你给我发个食材单吧，我去买。”  
电话那头沉默了一会儿，接着宫治用十分怀疑——至少在宫侑听来是这样的语气问道：“你确定？你……我是说，你认识香菇吗？”  
“治，你在嘲笑我。”  
“我没有。”

鉴于一方认为另一方买菜的提议实在太不靠谱，另一方又深切认识到自己对蔬菜品种认识不全，所以这想法最终还是夭折了。  
但宫侑也没回家。  
他下车后才发现自己身上没钥匙，回了也是白回，便借助着自身（手机）的力量和路人的帮助到达了学校。  
其实多半还有他想给宫治来个惊喜的私心。  
然而他并不知道，在下一个十五分钟里，自己会为此刻的决定后悔不已。  
如果当时回家就好了，如果安安稳稳坐在门口等宫治回来就好了，如果没看见就好了。

他偷偷绕到体育馆，从窗户看进去发现他们已经做完了恢复拉伸运动，刚准备进去来个“SURPRISE”，就看见那个曾经托他带情书的草食系女生小跑过去，将毛巾和水瓶递给了宫治。  
他们面对面站在一起说话，她被容许进入宫治为恋人划定的区域里。  
女孩泛着光泽的脸在体育馆的灯光下显得异常漂亮。  
而宫治呢，他还是那样，温柔到该死的程度。

SURPRISE当然是做不成了。他怎么来的，也怎么回去。  
背影看起来就像个灰溜溜的逃兵。  
小气球在身体里鼓胀着快要炸裂。

 

四十分钟后提着食材的宫治看见了坐在家门口的宫侑，已经睡着了。  
他想起来出门时确实没给他配备钥匙，心里不免有点愧疚，拍醒他的时候比平时温柔了一些。  
宫侑迷迷糊糊地跟着他进家门，脱掉鞋子，行李包往地上一扔就歪在了沙发上。整个过程没睁眼。  
宫治拿着毯子出来的时候他又睡着了，半个胳膊掉在沙发外面。

明明之前很有精神地说要吃寿喜锅，连买菜这样的大话都说出来了，结果现在又像是突然清空了HP，一点体力都不剩。  
真是善变。  
他叹了口气去准备吃的。

宫侑总是很难懂。  
明明看上去对所有人都是一副随随便便的样子，跟谁都能聊天，跟谁都能搭线，跟谁都能上床，却偏偏好像只肯留在他身边一样。  
——“如果长得不一样就好了。”  
他真想把十三年前宫侑发出的那句感叹原封不动地还给他。  
当时的事情他记不太清了，唯一的印象就是宫侑哭的像是天要塌了一样，然后说出了上面那句话。按照他的说法，如果宫侑哭是因为他吃了饼干害自己被误会，那他小时候也未免太有良心了。

宫治打开电磁炉，锅里已经煮软的食材咕噜咕噜地泛起香味。

如果长得不一样就好了，他就能知道宫侑对自己强烈到没有理由的执念到底是不是因为这张脸，以及这个身体。  
如果长得不一样就好了，他们可以相爱，可以做爱，不用担心是因为病态的自恋。

 

牛肉的香味适时地唤醒了沙发上的食肉动物。

宫侑揉着眼睛磨磨蹭蹭地挪到椅子上，宫治在他面前摆了一只碗，叫他去洗手，于是他又磨磨蹭蹭地从椅子上挪下来，飘向洗手间，看起来跟丢了魂儿一样。

不知是他太多心，还是宫侑确实情绪不高，他今天太安静了，竟然连牛肉都没能提起兴致。  
于是宫治决定提点可能会让他高兴的事情。  
“不如说说你在国青认识的那个，那个叫什么来着……飞雄？”

宫侑去国青时，说每晚八点都要跟他视频，让他守着电脑，别乱跑。  
宫治说，你又不是出门旅游的小学生，不用给我报备日常。  
言外之意就是这样做也太烦了。  
然而宫侑显然不肯放弃这个想法，为达目的甚至不惜自黑。  
“生活残疾的家人在外你就不担心吗？”  
“不担心我不铺床不洗衣服走失东京吗？”  
宫治本想说我比较担心你的室友。不过事先给他准备的都是一次性衣物，所以不担心。  
可宫侑毕竟是宫侑，只要想就没有做不到的事情。所以最终在他的软磨硬泡之下，宫治还是答应了。  
现在想来真是不可思议，他竟然连着一周准时坐在电脑前等待视频邀请。

除开第一天平白无奇的日常报备，之后大部分时间宫侑都在说一个让他很感兴趣的二传手，宫城县的，据说这次进了全国赛。  
“真想打一场啊。”  
能让宫侑这么感兴趣的对手实在太少，不由地留了个印象，还有点好奇他身上哪点能让宫侑这么在意。  
“速度，力量，头脑，技术，他具备一切优秀二传手需要的素质。”宫侑漫不经心地玩着耳机线，“还有最重要的一点，他很像我。”  
“我可以看出来他是个独裁者。”  
“他本应是个独裁者。”

这就是宫侑最让人烦恼的一点了，他感兴趣的事物全部都来源于自身，或是很像，或是一样，比如飞雄，比如他自己。

所以现在话题转回了最一开始的那个。

“你不妨尝试着去喜欢一次别人怎么样？”  
不是一样，不要一样，从很像开始，作为一个突破口。  
“听你的说法感觉飞雄比较……乖？总之我觉得如果你硬要当top的话，他应该是个不错的选择。”  
他还记得宫侑跟北信介说过他不当bottom。

宫侑终于放下了筷子，抬起头看着他——他们已经一周没见了，那双眼睛熟悉到让人想念的地步。  
接着他开口，用最冰冷的声音做出反击和回应。  
“这就是你愿意接受一个连我们之间有什么不同都说不出来的女生的原因？”

 

07.

宫治愣住了，然后皱着眉头嘀咕了一句“你发什么神经”。

下一秒宫侑就动了手。

他疯狂地扑上去，整个饭桌被掀翻在地，玻璃碗噼里啪啦砸在地上，全是碎碴子，煮的刚好的食物从锅里倾倒出来，摔在地上像一大片稀烂的脏东西，电磁炉的线猛地从插座里拔出来，发出一声几乎听不见的“滴”。  
宫侑的拳头毫不留情地砸在那张跟自己一模一样的脸上，宫治挨了一下，嘴里尝到了血腥味，刺激着大脑和神经，他猛地扣住他的脖子，狠狠往他腹部回击了一脚。  
两个人凶残地扭打在一起，从餐厅滚到客厅，像两只撕咬的成年狮子，恨不得致对方于死地。  
一路都是被无辜牵连的东西，撞翻的凳子，摔碎的花瓶，打破的相框，稀里哗啦地制造出更多嘈杂。  
最终，在下一次宫侑掐着宫治的脖子把他摁倒在沙发上时，宫治收起了即将挥出的一拳。  
他的双手垂在身体两侧，放弃了反抗。  
他们身上都挂了彩，宫治看着骑在身上的宫侑，表情冷酷又狰狞，就像带上了杀人狂的面具。  
可是在这层面具之下，有他看不懂的东西，有他不敢想的东西，有他不愿意去猜测的东西，也有他从未正视过的东西。  
呼之欲出一碰即碎。

他心里有点难受，眼圈有点酸，所以他决定放下拳头，他的手不是为这种事情存在的。  
——妈妈说过，双胞胎要为彼此保驾护航，如果有人欺负侑，他就要站出来保护他。  
他的手挥向过欺负他的人，扣过他最完美的托球，抚摸过他无比性感的脊背，而他从未想过，它有一天会毫不留情地伤害他。  
本来不想的。  
本来不愿意的。

“在你看来，我们之间有什么不同吗？”  
他的声音哑的厉害。  
“你跟她们有区别吗？”  
“为什么要跟我做？”  
“为什么非得留在我身边不可？”  
“为什么从不喜欢别人？”

宫侑愣住了。

“难道不正是因为我有一张跟你一模一样的脸吗？”

不，不是的，不是这样的。  
他慌忙去碰触宫治那张看起来难过到让人心疼的脸，不是的，他想，你不要露出这么难过的表情，你这么难过，我会更难过的。

宫治躲开他的手，起身走向玄关，套上外套出了门，自始至终不再他看一眼。

 

腿上有块淤青，宫侑检查自己的时候发现的。他小心地绕过一地狼藉，从冰箱冷冻层里取出一小盒冰块，又找了条毛巾把它绕一圈绑在腿上，然后抱着膝盖窝在沙发上等宫治回来。  
好吧，也不是真的要等他。  
他只想理一理乱糟糟的思绪而已。

之前没能拦住宫治，也不知道该怎么拦住他，不过他觉得他们确实都需要好好冷静一下。  
至少在宫治说出那句话之前他还真没想过这个问题。  
——喜欢宫治是因为他跟自己有一张一模一样的脸？  
这是什么烂到下水道里去的理由。

他比任何人都清楚他们有多不同。  
抛开发色不说——发色根本就是不值一提的小事，就算他们国中时发色一样，只能靠刘海区分，或是更早以前大家还都是西瓜太郎的时候，他也从未觉得宫治是自己的翻版，或者什么宫侑ver2.0。  
肝脏切掉一半拿去移植都能在四个月长回原来大小，但你能说因为这两个肝脏同出一个肝脏所以必须只能安在一个人身上吗？  
就算他们原本是同一个受精卵分裂成的两个胚胎又如何，他们还不是长成了两个人，两个完全不同的独立个体。  
可宫治竟然以为他对他做的这些事情只因为他长得跟自己一样？  
这个忘恩负义的臭小子，让他一片真心都喂了狗。

现在开始，他要跟他决裂。

宫侑做完这个决定就跳下沙发上楼回到房间，脱下衣服把自己塞进被窝深处，打算清心寡欲一觉到天亮。  
他甚至还锁上了房门。

 

十分钟后宫侑一把掀开被子，咬牙切齿地骂了句F**K，又穿好衣服下楼，拨通了北信介的电话。

 

08.

“喂？”  
“信介君，是我。”  
“我知道，有事说事，给你十秒。”  
“…………你能不能稍微对我好点？我刚刚可是遭受了人生No.1的打击啊！心碎成渣了哦！强力胶都黏不起来哦！”  
“好吧，三十秒。”  
“你那边怎么有点吵？”  
“现在是打游戏时间，小伙子，没人告诉过你九点以后就不要再给别人打电话了吗。”  
“…………”  
“你再不快点我就挂了。”  
“不准吐槽，不准评论，不准发表看法。”  
“……你说。”  
“我有喜欢的人了。”  
“……是我？”  
“不是你，别担心，不可能是你。”  
“那就赶紧滚去表白。挂了，再见，明天别忘了晨练。”  
“等等等——”  
宫侑捏紧电话，语气里有点做小伏低的架势，为了掩饰他的心虚和慌乱。  
“你到底想干嘛。”  
北信介叹了口气，虽说他没有真的如他所言那样三十秒就挂电话，但也被宫侑这磨磨蹭蹭遮遮掩掩的语气搞得有点烦，“能不能简洁明了地把你的问题说清楚，不要拐弯抹角。”

好吧。  
宫侑让自己陷进沙发靠垫里，脚一动就碰到旁边的毛毯上，之前宫治拿来盖在他身上的，他伸手扯过毛毯裹在身上，只露个头和拿电话的那只手出来。  
他深吸一口气，仿佛是要宣布什么重大的事件，缓慢地、让每个字都相当清楚明确地说出口。

“我有个喜欢的人。”  
“最喜欢最喜欢。”  
“两年前他第一次交女朋友，初恋，本来应该恭喜他的，可我当时非常非常的不爽。起先我以为是他把花在我身上的时间和注意力给了别人所以不爽。但后来我发现，其实我是喜欢他的。”  
“因为一直在一起，反而没有特意想过这种喜欢跟他待在一起的心情是什么，可当他交了女朋友后我才知道我真的，真的……真的很喜欢他，不想他被别人抢走。”  
宫侑昂起头，掖在毛毯里的手指勾紧了上衣，客厅里黑漆漆的，他把灯关掉了，好像这样就能把他隐藏起来，把他脆弱的真心和不入流的情话隐藏起来。  
“然后呢，我太嫉妒了，就睡了他女朋友。”  
“不过我可没有强迫她哦信介君不要想奇怪的事情。”他打了个哈哈，声音涩极了，像暴露在空气里满身倒刺的干木头。  
“我问她想不想和我做，反正我跟她男朋友长得很像。本以为不会成功，可是她竟然同意了，因为她觉得我说的没错。”  
“Bitch。”他低声骂了一句。  
从那以后他就再也没有停下来过，一次一次撕破这些伪善者的面孔，一遍一遍做给自己看，做给宫治看：她们根本不值得你的好。  
连他们之间有什么不同都说不出来的人，怎么有资格得到他的喜欢？

“我就是为了证明给他看，这些人不值得他喜欢。”  
“我想好好喜欢她的。”  
“可他根本不知道我喜欢他，他竟然以为我喜欢他是因为他跟我长得很像？！我他妈又不是变态！！！”  
宫侑说到这时忍不住有点激动，一把扯开身上的羊毛毯站起来，拿着电话在地板上走来走去。  
“而且我一点都不觉得我俩像，什么像不像的我们根本就是两个人好吗！两颗心脏！两个头！两个身子！两种性格！脑子想的事情也都他妈连点重合度都没有我怎么可能会把他当成是自己来喜欢？？？他居然能想到这种事真是气死我了！”

一股脑说完后宫侑又坐回沙发上，平复着因为激动而有些颤抖不平稳的气息。电话那边安静的有点诡异，他停顿了一会儿，然后试探地问了句：“信介君你该不会是睡着了吧？”

“啊没，就突然觉得被你喜欢还真不是件什么好事。”

“可我还是喜欢他。”  
没准备接北信介那句吐槽的茬，宫侑又扯住了小毛毯。  
“就算这样，我也喜欢他。”  
村民B因为偶然得到了超级英雄一半的力量而变得强大起来，超级英雄因为失去了一半的力量而变得不再那么强大，可是——  
“在村民B的眼里，超级英雄还是超级英雄，我还是喜欢他。”

“……怎么又说起超级英雄了……”

“谢了信介君，我觉得我应该去追回我的超级英雄了，”宫侑停顿了一下，语气又加重了些，“我必须追回他。”

“你小子根本在给我打电话之前就已经想好要怎么做了吧，等一下……治，你去哪儿？”

“！！！”  
“等等，你刚刚说谁？治？治在你那儿？！”

“是啊，他没跟你说吗。”

“别告诉我你还开了免提。”

“容我提醒你现在是打游戏时间，我能接你电话就不错了哪来手拿电话？！”

如果说宫侑刚刚心里还有点粉色泡沫滋滋地泛出来，那现在就是强行扔进来一条咸鱼，啪嗒啪嗒拍着尾巴口吐白沫。  
他脸上烫的要命，揪着小毛毯的手有点抖，他甚至回想起了掐着宫治脖子时的触感。他沮丧地把脸埋进膝盖里，抓着手机的胳膊已经开始抽痛了。

北信介听他没动静，忍不住问了句：“侑你怎么了？”其实还是有点担心他的。  
宫侑深吸一口气，尽数呼在膝盖上，烫极了。  
“没事，当我欠你一次。”

正打算挂掉时，北信介又突然开口了，比起担心，这次戏谑的成分更多。  
“是治对吧？”  
“什么？”  
“你的超级英雄啊，是治对吧。”  
“…………请你忘掉那个称呼！”  
“哈哈哈这有什么不好意思的，超级英雄嘛，我懂得我懂得。”  
“信介君……”  
“其实治来的时候我就发现他不对劲了，你下手可真够狠的，回去之后记得好好道歉啊。”北信介笑了一下。  
“至于他跟我说了什么，还是你自己去问吧。”

 

09.

宫治穿上外套从北信介家出来时早已入夜，晚风又寂寞又冷清，刮在脸上很疼，和皮下破裂的毛细血管一起向神经中枢传达着不满。  
他脸上的热度比起宫侑来说好不到哪去，他从没听宫侑说过那些话，也从不知道他藏在这些事情背后的深意，又或者是他根本没想过去了解，甚至他在最有可能获取这些信息的时候——做爱时，也选择了最安全最保险的方式，背入式，他害怕从那双极赋欲态的眼睛里看见什么超出他控制范围的东西。

两年前第一次收到女孩子表白的时候，虽然不喜欢，但也不讨厌，于是觉得接受也没差，而且大家都有过女朋友，自己有也是正常的。  
之后告诉了宫侑，却没能换来一句道喜。  
宫侑凉薄淡漠了说了句是么，就直接回了房间。  
一周之后他大摇大摆地走到自己面前说，他们做了。  
谁？  
你女朋友啊。  
他笑嘻嘻地把手里的棒棒冰掰了一半，递给他。宫治没接。  
生气了？  
谈不上生气，但想知道你这么做的理由。  
“因为她不值得你喜欢。”  
宫侑左手拿着一根棒冰，右手也拿着一根，伸到宫治面前。  
“你觉得这两根棒冰是一样的吗？”  
“是的。”  
宫侑又把手举起来，对着天空，让太阳光把它们照的透亮清晰，甚至连蓝色冰块里细小的气泡都能看清。  
左边的有两个大气泡，而右边只有一个小气泡。  
“现在他们还是一样的吗？”  
宫治没说话。  
宫侑把一根棒冰塞进他手里。  
“没有东西是完全一样的，不论它们从外表上看起来有多相同，都不可能完全一样。”

可是他没有听进去，甚至还钻进了自己给自己套的牛角尖里。

他回忆起很小的时候有个老师说——双胞胎原本是一个人，可是他有两个灵魂，他的灵魂吵架了，分开了，就变成了两个人。  
于是那天他买了一个布丁，在回家路上送给宫侑。  
“我们和好吧。”  
宫侑奇怪地说：“我们没吵架啊。”  
“很久以前吵的架，你不记得了。”  
宫侑笑起来，我记得很清楚，我们没有吵架，以后也不会吵架，不过布丁我就收下了。  
他把那套“双胞胎理论”说给宫侑听。  
然后宫侑摇摇头，眼睛在阳光下显得异常明亮，他说：“不是的，治，这是奇迹，我们注定就是两个人。”

那些刻意模糊在记忆里的话语现在突然从脑海里浮现出来，一块一块填补完整心里的空隙，他曾以为它们被黑洞吃掉了，再也不可能打捞起来。  
人真是奇怪的生物，最该记得的东西往往在最后关头才能想起来。  
十三年前宫侑叫他超级英雄，但他并不是一个称职的超级英雄。  
宫侑因为他打了那些欺负他的小朋友而被罚哭得一塌糊涂，他磕磕绊绊地安慰他，给他擦鼻子，擦眼泪，还发了什么“下次一定不会被发现”的鬼誓。  
可是宫侑还是不愿意，他那会儿可能连自己为什么不愿意这样做都没搞明白，却还是坚定着自己无法代替他解决问题的想法。  
所以最后，他说：“那下次我被人欺负的话，你也来保护我吧。”  
宫侑吸着鼻子拒绝了。  
“村民B是没办法保护超级英雄的，他连自己都保护不好，怎么保护别人。”  
“um……那这样吧，”他从口袋里掏出一只水彩笔，在宫侑的手心画了一个圆圈，又在里面添了个十字，“我分你一半超能力，我负责保护世界，你负责保护我。”

他的村民B在之后的日子里信守诺言，尽心尽力地保护着他。  
他在他生活的每一处都留下了精心设计好的线索，提醒他当心，而他从没认真对待过。他自以为是超级英雄，自以为他所有的话语和想法都是正确的，自以为他能把所有一切都处理的很好。  
直到最后，秒针走完，炸弹pong地一声爆炸。他在废墟里只剩一件破破烂烂的斗篷，还有一张从角落里掉出来的犯罪预告。

在狂妄自大这一点上，他们半斤八两。

 

宫治走到院子门口时，看见宫侑正坐在路灯下，寂寞的橙色灯光投在他的脸上，他抬起头，眼睛很湿很凉，却再也没有讳莫如深的光彩。  
他举起手，掌心朝向他来的方向，上面是一个用水彩笔画的圆圈，里面有个十字。

宫治走过去，握住那只手，用力把他拉起来然后紧紧抱住。  
他们一样高，耳朵挨在一起，下巴枕在彼此肩膀上，贴在一起的胸膛此刻正跳动着两颗心脏，左边一颗，右边一颗。

现在，宫治说：“我们和好吧。”

 

10.

宫侑曾经幻想过无数次，宫治吻自己的时候会是什么样子。  
而当那片嘴唇真的贴上来时，他又有些拘谨，他本不是这个样子的。

宫治的嘴唇很干燥，舌头很烫，滑进来的时候他瑟缩了一下，于是那只扣住自己腰的手离开了它原本的地方，转而去握他搭在枕头上的手，十指交缠，随着愈发深入的舌头，在床单上压出一个凹陷的痕迹。  
宫治吻他吻得太过绵长，仿佛将十几年的感情全部都揉碎了融进去，他温柔又强硬地霸占着他的口腔，缠住他凉凉的舌头，上面还残留着些许苦涩的咸味，这股咸味甚至漫进鼻腔，让他隐隐红了眼圈。  
待他终于舍得放开他的嘴巴时，宫侑已经有点喘了，他半张着嘴平复呼吸，手却不舍得放开。  
宫治从他衣服下摆摸进去，宫侑突然想起什么，抓向那只进犯的手。  
“等一下。”  
“不等。”  
没抓住。  
宫治为了防止他作妖，就势俯下身继续吻他，另一只手趁机开始脱他的裤子。宫侑左手被压在床上，忙着十指相扣，右手又想保护自己的裤子又想推开他，结果哪边都没成功。  
于是他怒了。  
强行从宫治的吻里挣扎出来，宫侑一边喘息，一边瞪他。  
“我说等一下！”  
“等什么，别告诉我你现在才后悔，后悔我也不会停的。”  
“哈？”宫侑翻了个白眼，他有什么好后悔的，又不是第一次做，“我怕的是你后悔，花、心、大、萝、卜、春、之、花、小、王、子。”  
他戳着他的胸口一字一顿地说。  
宫治扑哧笑出声，捉住那只不满地控诉他的手，拉到嘴边，含住他的指尖，一边轻舔轻咬一边说：“那你说说看，我后悔什么。”  
“你之前说过有女朋友的时候不跟我做。”宫侑提醒他，“草食系那个，让我帮忙带情书的，前·有反射壁随机游动转移概率矩阵。我今天看到你俩在体育馆里了。”  
哦？  
宫治挑了挑眉，表情有些玩味。  
“你看到了什么？”  
“看到你们在说话。”  
“然后？”  
“没了。我走了。”  
宫治用力咬了一下他的指头，宫侑嘶了一声。  
“下次记得全部看完再走。”  
他低下头蹭蹭他的鼻尖，眼里干干净净坦坦荡荡，全是满溢的笑意和温柔。  
“不过我想不会再有下次了。”  
在宫侑再次提出质疑前，宫治将他吻回枕头里，然后脱掉了他的裤子。

宫侑的性器很好看，笔直而且漂亮，十分干净，毫不逊色于宫治的那个，只是它没有被好好对待过太长时间了。  
宫治握住他勃起的性器，小心翼翼地包住牙齿含上去，然后将空气从嘴里抽掉。他生怕弄疼他，便极尽所能地让他舒服，让舌尖反复在顶端打转，圈住下端的手小频地套弄着根部，察觉到隐隐开始颤抖的皮肤和宫侑不由自主揪住他衣服的手，宫治下一时刻将它全部含进了嘴里。  
射精之后宫侑腰有点软，眼角有点红，心里可能有点脆弱。  
“你技术好过头了。”不轻不重地往他肩膀上踹了一下。  
宫治抓住他的脚：“因为我想这么做很久了。”  
他拉扯着宫治要亲他，宫治不让他亲，因为嘴里有味道。  
宫侑皱着眉头不能理解：“我对自己的身体部位没有贵贱之分。”  
宫治不知该接什么话，最后只能仍由他把自己拽下来。

进入时依然是从后面，宫治一只手扣紧他的腰，另一只手覆在他的手背上，宫侑微微张开手，允许他从指缝里插进来握住。  
不同于他们往日的做爱，这是一场漫长的倾诉，仿佛将十三年的感情全部铺洒开来，然后揉碎沉淀进每一片贴合在一起的皮肤里，比起狂风骤雨般的快感，他们的感官更多地放在了抚摸与亲吻上。  
宫治在他身体里进出，一次一次深入到最里面，让他湿润紧致的甬道完完整整包裹住自己坚硬炙热的性器，他亲吻他，抚摸他，轻咬他耳朵上的软骨，又细细舔舐他烧红的耳垂和后面那一小块皮肤。  
他们下周要开始打全国赛，他不能在他身上留下太多宣告所有权的痕迹，但是在队服遮盖的地方，在旁人的视线和聚光灯无法探寻到的地方——宫治顺着他的脊背骨一节一节地吻下去，将一个一个印记烙在他身上。

之前发泄过一次的性器现在又有了翘起的趋势，宫治原本扣住他腰的那只手滑向了他的腿间然后握住，上下套弄。宫侑这次不担心自己会被顶的一脑袋撞到床头上去了，但他抓住了宫治的手腕。  
“我没戴套。”  
他扭头去看他。  
“没关系，”宫治细细啃咬着他的肩膀，“我也没戴。”  
想了想又补充一句：“其实我不喜欢戴套。”  
男人几乎都不喜欢戴套，宫侑暗搓搓在心里吐槽一句，你要喜欢还见鬼了。  
“这次不担心你的床单了？”  
“不担心了，因为没有再比爱你更糟糕的事情了。”  
他用力把他翻过来，面对面进入他的身体。  
宫侑短促地笑了一下，抬起胳膊挡住自己的眼睛，在月光照不到的地方，黯淡的银丝顺着眼角流进发间。他停顿了很久很久，然后沙哑着开口：  
“其实，我也想你正面抱我很久了。”  
回应他的是宫治拉开他胳膊后强势又温柔的吻，和下身一起深深侵入他的体内。  
高潮来临前，宫侑夹住他的腰，把他推向自己身体的最深处。

 

洗过澡后宫侑趴在床上，下巴枕着手背，宫治侧躺在他身旁帮他揉腰，手上不轻不重，恰到好处缓解了他的酸软感。宫侑从未受过此等关照，十分受用。  
没有条件给他们再来一次，不过他们又不着急，还有足够长的时间和生命与身旁这个人相伴在一起。  
宫侑侧过头看宫治，之前被他打过的地方隐约有点印子，虽然宫治已经沾着棉球上了药，但他心里还是有点难受。于是把宫治的手拉过来亲了亲，亲亲指尖，亲亲掌心，又亲亲手腕。  
宫治被他弄得有点痒，报复性地挠了挠他，他滚来滚去滚进了他怀里。

“还没说完呢，那个草食系。”宫侑突然想起来，之前被来自宫治的屌的诱惑打断了，现在继续，“看到最后是什么意思。”  
“um……我试着问了一下你常问的问题，但她没说出来。”宫治调整了一下姿势，让宫侑能躺的更舒服一点。  
“什么问题？”  
“我和你怎么个不一样法。”他拨开他额前的刘海，低下头印了个吻。  
“你要问我可以给你说十万个不一样出来。”  
“可是她连十个都说不出来。”  
宫治又亲了亲他的眼皮。  
“她那会儿说我们完全不同。”  
“任何人都可以这么说，只要他想。”  
宫侑把手搭在他的肩膀上，玩他的头发，玩他的耳朵。

我们为何生来就长得一模一样？那是受精卵分裂时的奇迹与DNA的功劳。  
而我们现在躺在一起，十指相扣，交欢相爱，让自己的身上带有另一个人的味道，这不是荷尔蒙的事，也不是肾上腺素的问题，好吧，也可能都有，但这都不是重点。  
重点是我爱你。  
宫侑支起身子亲吻他：“我爱你，比你想象的多一百倍。”

 

11.

当清晨第一缕阳光透过窗户洒在床单上时，宫侑被亮醒了，然后很不合时宜地想起他们昨晚没拉窗帘，他懊恼了一下，接着翻身把自己捂在被子里，闷声闷气地发号施令。  
“治，拉窗帘。”  
另一个以同样方式把自己捂在被子里的人闷声闷气地回答。  
“你怕是高估我的臂长了。”  
他们贴在一起的腿热乎乎的，宫侑坏心眼地蹭了蹭宫治的大腿根，结果立马被夹住了。  
“不要玩火。”  
“那就拉窗帘。”  
“你真烦啊。”宫治一把搂过宫侑，连带着被子一起，闭着眼睛把他毛茸茸的脑袋从里面扒拉出来，然后凭感觉去找他的嘴巴，打算早点堵上烦人的源头。  
“混蛋……”宫侑一边反抗一边努力地把自己塞回被子里。

“介意先把调情放一放吗，小男孩们？”  
房间里突兀响起第三人的声音让两个正在缠斗的人瞬间睁开眼，一起看向发声源——门口，那里正站着他们的好队长北信介。

宫治反应比较快，立马捞起快掉到地上的被子把俩人裹起来，只露个脑袋在外面。  
两个一模一样的脑袋看起来十分微妙。  
宫侑在被子底下摸了摸自己发现没穿内裤，又摸了摸宫治发现他也没穿，心想信介君这运气今天应该买彩票。

“有谁还记得今天的晨训？”

“你没说呀。”  
“你没说。”  
俩人睁眼说瞎话的本领都是一等一的。

眼看着北信介即将具现化的怒气，宫侑连忙打断他：“等一下信介君，先说你是怎么进来的。”  
北信介闻言瞪了他一眼，抬手抛过来一个银色的小物件，宫治伸手接住一看，是钥匙。

“你们昨晚爽得连钥匙都忘记拔了？”

宫侑不吭声了，宫治也没吭声。

“今早路过你家门口想着问问你们昨晚事情解决的怎么样，结果先是看见插在锁孔里的钥匙，然后又看见一楼的精彩景象，我还以为你们被入室抢劫的杀掉了。”  
北信介一口火气卡在嗓子里差点咳出血来，他真是受够这两个小屁孩了，从来不省心，宫侑造孽肯定有宫治的份，宫治飞幺蛾子宫侑也肯定在旁边煽风点火。  
昨晚他还被迫听了一堆心灵感言，什么“我们是完全不同的个体”。  
狗屁，明明都是一个模子里刻出来的坏小子。

“信介君你别这么生气呀。”  
宫侑突然笑起来，像是毛茸茸的狐狸尾巴从被子里滑了出来，在身后得意洋洋地晃来晃去。  
“我们和好了你应该高兴才对。”  
“因为现在是无敌的。”  
宫治接过话。

人们生来孤独。  
独自一人面对十个月的闭塞生活，独自一人挣扎着获取养分活下去，独自一人来到世上迎接未知的恐惧。  
可是我们足够幸运。

“只要两个人在一起就没有办不到的事。”

“两个人总有办法的，对吧？”

 

 

-END-


End file.
